haloween party
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Scott and Allison have gotten back together and Allison has an idea for a fun Halloween costume for her and Scott
1. Chapter 1

It was the week before Halloween and Stiles and Scott where talking about what they were going to go as to Lidia's Halloween Party. Scott said that he had no idea but Alison was planning something and wanted to come over with an idea she had.

Later that day Scott got a call from Alison that she was on her way over. When Scott went down to answer the door for her he noticed she had a large bag with her. He looked at her and said "what's with the bag, are you planning on sleeping over or something like that?"

She shook her head and said "no just some ideas for a Halloween costume for you."

Scott looked at her puzzled by that but lead her up to his room anyway, where stiles was waiting.

Alison dropped the bag on Scott's bed and opened it, inside where a few of her dresses some bras and panties, also she had some pants and shirts too. She then said to Scott "I thought it would be funny if I went as you and you went as me"

Stiles laughed as Scott had a look of terror on his face. Just as they were discussing it, or more like Scott was trying to talk Alison out of it Scott's mom Melissa walked in on them and instead of taking Scott's side she picked up one of the tops that Alison had brought over it was a baby blue one that was kind of low cut and said "this might look good on Scott, but we may have to get him to shave his chest or Wax to wear it"

Scott looked at both of them and said "no way am I shaving my chest."

Mellissa looked at him and said with a laugh "we could hold him down and wax him then"

Scott looked at his mom and said "will that hurt, cause if it does, I might you know change into a werewolf and I really don't want to hurts you guys."

Mellissa looked at Alison and said "Shaving might be a better option then."

Stiles just sat back and laughed at all of this he had been one of the ones let in on the along with Scott's mom.

Mellissa then turned to Scott and said "you shirt off now"

Scott turned to her and his eyes glowed, well the tips of his ears grew to a point, and his claws began to come out. His mom just gave him a look that only a mom can give and said "honey it's just for fun, besides, would you rather I drug you and wax you all over"

Scott backed down gave a little wolf like wine as he took off his shirt grudgingly.

His mom looked at him and sad "enough out of you and shave your pits too"

Scott shook his head and said "women"

Well Scott was in his bathroom shaving he heard someone coming to the front door that was all too familiar to him. He thought to himself please let him not find out about this.

Meanwhile in Scott's room his Mom had gone down to let in their guest who turned out to be Derek, Alison had also got him into the game as well. Scott let out a small howl of pain as he accidently cut his right nipple well shaving there. He heard Derek's voice say "that was Scot's howl, what's he doing to himself in there."

The rest of them had heard it too, but didn't really pay much attention to it as it sounded a little bit low for a howl. Derek then explained to them that each werewolf has his or her own howl that they use to let their pack know where they were. He also told them that since Scott considers them to be part of his pack they can hear them too, that and he just cut himself somewhere sensitive.

Well this conversation was going on Scott had healed his small cut and had decided to take a showered to rinse off the rest of the shaving cream and the hairs he still had on him.

When Scott came out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers with his chest, arms, legs and pit's shaved, Derek burst out laugh and said "Scott you'll make a great girl with that look, anything you didn't shave?"

Scott looked at him and said "yeah somewhere that I an't never shaving again"

Melissa laughed at that as she had remembered when Scott had to be prepped for an Appendectomy when he was 13 he had just grown in his pubic hair and they had to shave it off. Stiles also laughed at that as he had his appendix out on the same day too, but hadn't matured as much as Scott at that point.

Melissa then handed Scott a pair of panties and a skirt for Scott to try on. He went back to the bathroom knowing that if he didn't somehow Derek would be involved in him striping in front of his Mom and Allison. Scott came out of the bathroom gain, this time Derek gave a wolf whistle at him; Scott glared at him and showed his fangs and claws to show the Alpha in the room that he didn't like that too much. Derek turned to him and said "Scott take it easy I was only joking"

Scott's claws retraced but his canines still showed a little bit more then usual, his Mom commented on that and he said "they sometimes take a little more time to retract then my claws do as my gums have to heal a bit before they can do that, plus it kind of hurts a bit forcing them out like that."

His mom then went over and hugged him and rubbed his back and said "does it hurt badly right now"

Scott shock his head and said "no it's not that bad"

She then picked up a bra that Alison had brought wither her and helped him put it on. Once it was on they looked at it and said we need to stuff it with something to fill it out a little bit, she opened Scott's sock drawer and pulled out some of his socks and rolled them up and put them into the Bra they then had him try on the top they had picked out and her and Allison adjusted the socks in the bra a little bit to make it look as natural as you can on a guy.

Next they stared discussing shoes, the main problem was Scott had really big feet he wore men's size 12's, Stiles looked up on the internet for a conversation chart to see if he could find out what the equivalent in women's would be. Once they found that Melissa mentioned that a friend of hers worked in a shoe store that carried some odd sizes and gave them a call. She just happened to have a pair of heals that should fit Scott in stock. Scott agreed to go and try them on only if he could wear his regular clothes to the store. Alison and his Mom gave in when he showed his claws and teeth again and it wasn't as playful as it was before.

His Mom looked at him and said "I guess I have to accept that my baby is a werewolf."

Scott laughed at that as his claws retracted and he returned to a more human form and returned to the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes.

They all then went off to the shoes store Scott and his mom in the back of Derek's car well Stiles and Alison went in his Jeep.

On the way there Derek told Scott how Alison, Melisa and Stiles had told him about their plan and he said he just had to be there for it. He also whispered so that only Scott could hear it that he hadn't told the rest of the pack as he figured they should be surprised by it. Scott muttered back thanks. His mom asked him what that was all about, Scott turned to his mom and said "it's a werewolf thing" with a laugh.

Once they got to the Store and Scott tried walking in heals for the first time they were all laughing at him even Stiles who usaaly would defend Scott to the hilt laughed at his friend doing something for the first time. There was one quick moment when Scott tripped up and landed staring his mom in the face when his eyes glowed and his canines showed a bit, but he exercised more control then when he was at home earlier.

Later on the way back after purchasing the heals for Scott his mom asked him about why he showed his teeth like that in the store and she also said not to answer it's a werewolf thing. Scott looked at her and said "pain causes me to change like that to sort of counter the other pain" Derek pretty much confirmed it to and also added that Scott was one of the better ones of the pack at controlling himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As the week went on Scott struggled to keep himself calm at night and to keep from taking Wolf form despite the upcoming full moon, as he knew they only way he was going to be able to go to Lydia's Halloween party he needed to be able to control the wolf. At least it was as bad as August had been with the blue moon which was a nightmare to the whole pack; still at least it helped Jackson out a lot being the new wolf in the pack it meant that he was good enough to be able to stay out on Halloween night as well.

The Day before Halloween Alison came home with Scott, to go over what she was going to wear the next day. The two of them picked out some of Scott's clothes to wear; Scott even offered her a pair of boxers he'd only worn twice. After they had picked out a pair of jeans a t shirt and a hoodie for her to wear she suggested that they should go out to get her a pair of shoes like his. They went to Scott's favorite Skate shop where she found a pair of skate shoes in her size; they also went out to buy some makeup so she could put some on Scott the next morning. Well they were doing this Scott got a text from his mum saying "Home Soon? I picked up something's you might need for tomorrow". Scott texted her back telling her what they were doing and, that they should be home soon.

When they got in Scott could smell that his mom was making one of his favorite dinner's chicken parmesan. She also told them that she had picked up some fake Brest for Scott to stick into a bra rather then havening to use gym socks. After Dinner Allison and Melisa got Scott to try them on, he actually found them quite comfortable and they looked more natural then stuffing the bra with gym socks. They also commented that Scott needed to shave his chest again. He smiled at that and said "yeah I know it's a werewolf thing "

Mellissa also allowed Allison to spend the night as long as she agreed to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. Later that night when Mellissa came into Scott's room to say good night and see what was going on with the two teens. When she came in she saw Scott in his boxers and a t –shirt passed out on the bed lying on his side across one of Allison arms who was wearing a pair of Scott's sweat pants and one of his lacrosse t shirts. She smiled at that considering they were both passed out like that she didn't think they had gotten up to anything. She went over to the bed and picked up the comforter from the floor and laid it over the two of them. Scott mumbled thanks mom as he changed positions, and Allison was able to get her arm out from under him. She also turned and saw Mellissa in the room she said quietly to her so as to not wake Scott, "we were just talking quietly and he fell asleep in my arms and since he was on top of one of mine I couldn't really move it to leave the bed."

Mellissa looked at her and said "don't worry he used to do that when I would comfort him when he was having an asthma attack when he was younger, believe me there is nothing worse them having an unconscious Scott lying on top of you when you want him to move."

They both laughed at it, Scott shifted around a bit and mumbled "not funny."

Allison got up from the bed and stared to head off to the guest room when Mellissa said "it's ok you can stay with him, he'll sleep for hours like that now."

The next morning when Scott's alarm went off playing one of his favorite blink 182 songs, he rolled over to turn it off and then saw Allison lying next to him. He wanted to stay in bed with her longer but the smell of his mom coking breakfast and he was felling hungry and with Scott hunger always won out, especially since he became a werewolf.

Scott began getting up when Allison turned to him and said "hey sleepy head did you have a good night?"

Scott locked at her and said yeah why "did i keep you up or anything?"

She looked at him and said "you don't remember failing asleep on my arm do you?"

Scott shock his head no, as he got up and headed into his bathroom. Once he came out he said that he would wait for Alison to come out as his mom had made pancakes and bacon. She looked at him and said "werewolf senses right?"

He smiled back and said "yup I guess I should know better than to use them in front of a werewolf hunter."

She laughed at that and said from the bathroom "that's why I date a werewolf so I can keep you close." She said this with a laugh so Scott knew it was a joke.

Once she came out the two of them went downstairs and had breakfast with Scott's mom before it was time to begin torcher Scott again by making him dress as a girl.


End file.
